Strange Reality
by Apocalypse Survivor
Summary: In the world of Nazi Zombies, things get really weird sometimes.  Possible starter for series, One-Shot  No flames, criticizing appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or Nazi Zombies.**

**A/N: Hey, everybody who is reading this. This is my first story, and I hope to write more soon. So please enjoy the story, which is based on something that happened to me and my friends.**

The sounds of moans, yells, gunshots, and groans of pain could be heard echoing around the Japanese swamp. Now, let's focus our attention on a group of four men, and the surrounding zombie horde. Dempsey, Richtofen, Takeo, and Nikolai, the zombie slaying heroes of everybody's favorite games, stood firing into the crowd of undead with everything they had. Nikolai shouted "RELOADING!" loudly, causing Richtofen to jump in surprise.

The doctor turned around to face the Russian. "Do you MIND, COMMUNIST?" the German man yelled. "My ears are already ringing as it is!" Nikolai glared at Richtofen, then went back to blasting away with his MG42. The Nazi sighed. Meanwhile, Takeo and Dempsey finished the round by tossing a pair of Molotov's into the zombies. Dempsey turned around and glared at his counterparts while Takeo decided he was interested in a nearby plank of wood.

"DO YOU TWO MIND!" the Marine voiced his frustration. "WE'RE TRYING TO NOT BECOME SOME FREAKBAGS LUNCH, DAMNIT!" The Soviet and Nazi looked at the ground, muttering things like "He started it" and "But you and Takeo did fine." Tank sighed, and walked down the staircase. "I'm gonna go to that box...thingy and get a new gun. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." Giving a final glare, Dempsey jogged off towards the Mystery Box with the Imperial in tow.

As Takeo followed Dempsey, he noticed something a bit strange. "American," he said, gaining Tank's attention, "why has there been no strange music or new demons to kill?" Dempsey noticed Takeo had a point, as the music before the next wave of flesh eaters came had not sounded yet. Dempsey shrugged. "Who cares? Maybe we can finally get some sleep." The Japanese man thought about it, then nodded in agreement.

Back at the main building, near the zip line...

"Doctor, where is the funny sounding music? And zombies?" Nikolai asked Richtofen. The mildly insane German stopped pacing, and noticed the Soviet had a point. No new undead had surfaced to eat their flesh. "I do not know, my companion," the doctor said, "but it probably cannot be good." Nikolai got off of the crate he was sitting on, and said, "I will go check to see if any remain." The doctor, while not very benevolent, did not wish to see his ally get hurt...yet, anyways. "I will accompany you, to make sure you do not die unnecessarily," he said quickly, noticing the knowing smile on the Russian's face. _He actually cares about what happens to me, _Nikolai thought, _this is something new. _"Let us go now," Richtofen announced loudly to get the Communist's eyes on him. Nikolai shrugged. "Alright." he said.

As the two zombie genocide masters explored, Takeo and Dempsey returned to their temporary shelter, having purchased new weapons and Perk-a-Cola. Noticing they were gone, Takeo remarked, "I hope our foolish allies do not harm themselves, for we shall need their help in the coming battles." Dempsey grunted in agreement, and placed his heavy Wunderwaffe down. "Whatever," the American replied. "Hey, have you ever noticed when you say it, the gun sounds like 'wonder waffle'?"

Nikolai stared in wonder at the sight before him. "DOCTOR, GET OVER HERE!" he shouted "What, what is i-?" Richtofen paused in his irritated rant. "What the hell?" the Nazi wondered. "AMERICAN, TAKEO, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Nikolai yelled. "What did you two do no- WHAT THE HELL!" Tank shouted. Richtofen added, "That's what I said." Takeo said simply, "The ways of the demons are most confusing." Tank stared, mouth agape, then shook his head and said, "Whatever, as long as it's stuck like that, no zombies, so I'm gonna go sleep." Dempsey wandered off, the others following him.

Above them, a single zombie fell off the zip line, ran forward, and was suddenly up on the zip line again. And so it went in a never ending cycle... until finally a shout of "KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" and several repeated yells of "NO NIKOLAI!" preceded a huge lightning bolt hitting the mutated cannibal. As it fell, strange guitars could be heard, and all through the swamp, a shout of "DAMNIT NIKOLAIIIII!" echoed off the trees and fast approaching Nazi Zombies.


End file.
